Not Letting You Go
by LloydLoverFan333
Summary: Jay and Nya get married after the Overlords defeat, and well after the wedding they have kids. Everything is at peace, but what will happen if the Overload was never defeated. Will he manage to break up the family or even the love of the family. Please read the story, I know the summary sucks but the story is a lot better.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people this is a new story I hope you will also love. This story was made by me AND my friend VocaloidAngelx. So give some credit to her too. And I won't keep you guys waiting anymore and please review!**

Two months past from the Overlords defeat. Everything and everyone was at peace, well almost everyone.

"Do you guys got everything ready!" Lloyd yelled running around in the Bounty having a lollipop in his mouth.

"The rings! Where are the rings!" Kai yelled running all over the Bounty looking for the rings.

"I have them Kai!" Cole screamed looking for Kai

"My shoes! I have lost my shoes!" Zane screamed. Looking for his shoes.

"There over here Zane!" Lloyd screamed giving Zane's shoes to him.

Then Jay came to the deck were everybody was screaming.

"GUYS!" Jay screamed. Everybody stopped in what they were doing and looked at Jay. He was well groomed and well dressed. He had a black and blue tuxedo and black shoes. "Well how do I look." He asked. Everybody thought he looked good.

"You looked good Jay." Lloyd said smiling.

"Also you got to make my sister happy." Said Kai and looked at Jay with a death look.

"Don't worry Kai I will." Said Jay. "But go inside and change the wedding is in a few more hours."

Meanwhile...

"You look beautiful Nya." Said Misako

"Do you think Jay will like it?" asked Nya.

"He'll love it." said Misako.

Nya went to the mirror and looked at herself. She had a white gown that ended up at her knees, flower designs at the bottom of the dress. She looked beautiful.

"Ready for the wedding?" Misako asked.

"Yeah, but I'm still a little bit nervous." She replied.

"Don't worry you'll do great." Misako said.

"I hope so." Nya replied.

At church...

Almost everybody in Ninjago was at the church. You had big people and small people and people of all sizes. Jay was standing were all the men wait for the bride to come to church. **(A****N: I don't know how you call where the man has to stand in front of everybody in church, but probably you all know what I'm talking about.)** A few minutes later there was music, everybody stood up. They all saw Nya come in the church with Kai. When Nya was standing side by side with Jay everybody sat down. The Father gave the prayers and everything they do in the weddings.

Weddings over...

Jay and Nya came out the church. They were filled by cheering and flower pedals. Everybody was happy. The two newly weds were the most happy people in the world. They went to the Bounty because the ninjas prepared a wedding party for them.

**I know, I know this chapter sucks. But please don't hate me :( I promise next chapter is going to be ALOT better. Till next chapter. Please REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello people this is chapter 2 for the story 'Not Letting You Go'. There is going to be a big time skip in this chapter. I am sorry for that but I hope you still like my story. Anyways that's all I have to tell you and I hope you like this chapter just like the other one.**

**-I do not own Ninjago-**

Six years has past since Jay's and Nya's wedding and the Overlords defeat. Everybody lived in different places now. Sensei Wu, Misako, Garmadon and Lloyd lived in the Bounty. Kai and Cole lived in the same apartment. Zane and Dr. Julian lived in a house outside of Ninjago City. While Jay and Nya lived in another apartment in Ninjago City. But they weren't the only ones in the apartment, Jay and Nya had a girl name Jayden. She was six years old, she's quiet and shy but she is determined. Can make things like her mother and father and she is really smart. She has the color of her mothers hair, has dimples. Her hair is straight and goes till her shoulders and has electrifying blue eyes like her father. But in this apartment there was a secret that Jayden would have never known in a million years.

Jay, Nya and the others have kept this secret so Jayden could be safe, and the secret that was kept from Jayden was that one of her parents was a Samurai and the other one was a Ninja. They never told her that her parents and Uncle Kai are famous in all of Ninjago. They did it just in case evil returns Jayden would be safe from harm. To Jayden her parents are like any other parents. They feed you, they give you stuff, they take you to school and all the parent stuff.

It was a beautiful afternoon, the sun was shining all over Ninjago City. Jay, Nya and Jayden are at the park. While Jayden was at the playground playing with the other kids. Jay and Nya are having a conversation.

"When do you think we should tell Jayden that I'm a Ninja and your a Samurai?" Asked Jay looking at his wife.

"I don't know Jay. I want her to be safe, and if she finds out who we really are then we'll have to train her to be either a Ninja or a Samurai and then if evil returns she'll want to come with us to the fight." Nya said having a worried face.

'"I'm worried to Nya but we cant keep it hiding forever. We already have the others keeping this a secret. But sooner or later were going to have to tell her or she'll find out by herself." Jay said looking at her daughter playing.

"I know, I know, but I just want her safe."

"Me too Nya, I want you and Jayden to be safe and I'll keep you two safe no matter what and that's a promise." Jay said now standing up. "Lets go home probably Jayden is getting hungry."

Jayden saw that her two parents are standing up and she figured that they were going home. So she left the playground and went to her parents.

-Next Day-

Jayden was woken up from her mom to go to school. She changed and ate breakfast after that she went to school.

-In school-

Jayden was at recess and was playing tag with her friend. She was running away from her best friend Grace that was it. Jayden was looking behind her and didn't notice what was in front of her so she bumped into something or rather someone.

"Ssso thisss isss Jayden." Asked a snake. Jayden looked at the person she bumped into but when she looked she saw that it was a snake.

"Yes I'm Jayden. But who are you?" She asked.

"I am not going to harm you little girl jussst tell me where your Ninja dad and your Sssamurai mom are." He asked.

"My what!?" She asked not knowing what he was talking about.

"Jayden get out of there." Yelled Grace pulling Jayden from her arm as far away as possible from the snake. But then the snake left.

"Who was that snake?" Grace asked her best friend.

"I don't know but what did he mean by my dad being a ninja and my mom being a Samurai?" Jayden questioned. Just then the bell rang.

"I don't know but we got to get going recess is over." Grace said. Then Jayden and Grace went back to the classroom.

In the classroom they were learning about math.

"Alright classroom today were going to the library. You can get to the computers or check out books. But remember class we do not make any loud noises in the library." The teacher said and with that all the classroom went to the library.

When they got to the library Jayden went to the computers. She didn't know what to look for but then she remembered the Snake's words. Just then Grace came.

"What you searching for?" Grace whispered.

"Remember what the Snake said about a Ninja and Samurai?" She whispered.

"Yeah, so?" Still not knowing where this is going.

"Well I'm going to do a little research about that." Jayden said going to Google.

"Ok then. I'm going to check out books, and if you need me I'll be in the section where the fantasy books are, later." Grace said and then she left.

Jayden was finally in Google. "What should I put." She told herself. "I know." She said and put 'Ninjas' in Google, she put search and then images. A whole bunch of pictures came out kids in costume dressed up as ninjas. "No, no, no that won't do." She told herself. Then she erased 'Ninjas' and put 'Famous Ninjas and Samurais' she put search then images. A whole bunch of pictures came out. Then there was a picture that caught her eye, she clicked it and saw a whole bunch of people in it. But what really caught her eye was a picture of her dad in a blue ninja suit and her mom in a Samurai suit.

**OMG she found out. What is going to happen next, well I know but you guys don't. Anyways I hope you liked this chapter. Please review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello readers, hope you like the other chapters. Well I hope you like this chapter as well. Anyways please comment and review. Happy Late Christmas and a Happy New Year from LLF333. **

She was shocked, what that snake told her was right. But why didn't her parents tell her this. Should she tell her best friend or should she keep quiet? Right now she couldn't think, she was mad with anger. In the picture she also saw Uncle Kai, Uncle Lloyd, Uncle Zane, Uncle Cole, she also saw Wu, Garmadon and Misako. "Everybody lied to me." She told herself. Right now she was starting to cry. But then stopped, she was now mad again. "I don't trust them no more." She said to herself mad. Everybody lied to her is the only thing she could think of.

-School's Over-

Jayden kept quiet in what she find out. She was walking to her apartment like every afternoon. She was looking at the ground while walking, once again she bumped into something or someone. She looked up and saw the same snake she bumped into earlier.

"You were right." Jayden told the snake.

"How would you like to come with me?" The snake asked.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Come with me, where there isss no liesss, where everybody tellsss you the truth." The snake lied.

"But I got to go to my apartment." She told the snake.

"Then show me where you live. At 9:00 p.m. I'll come and get you ssso you can meet my massster. Also don't tell your parentsss your going to leave with me." The snake told the girl.

"Okay, but you haven't told me your name." She told the snake.

"My name is Ssscalesss." Said Scales.

-At Home-

Jayden was at the front of the door that leads inside her home. She knocked on the door either waiting for her mom or dad to open.

"Hey honey." Her mom said.

"Hey mom." She said coming inside her house.

"How was school?" Nya asked her daughter

"It was interesting." Jayden told her mother.

"How come?" Her mother asked.

"Oh you know, I was just learning new things." She told her mother.

"Like what?" Nya asked

"Interesting stuff." Jayden said starting to get mad all over again.

-At Night-

Jay and Nya went to sleep early that day, Jayden put some clean clothes because she was going to go with Scales. She left the apartment and was outside.

"Pssst."

Jayden heard the sound and turned over. It was Scales.

"Your ready?" asked Scales.

"Yes I am." Said Jayden, then they left.

To Jayden's surprise she was in a desert. She was kind of scared, being so faraway from her parents. Then they went to a secret tunnel that lead underground. When they got to the center of the room she was scared. There were snakes of different color and shape. She went a little closer to Scales but at the same time she kept her distance.

"Where's your master?" She asked.

"Wait here and don't go anywhere." Said Scales leaving the room and going to another. A few moments past before Scales came, when he finally came, beside him was an orb of purple energy with pale yellow core. At first she got scared but then curious.

"What is your name." Said the orb in a raspy voice.

"M-My name is J-Jayden. Jayden W-Walker." She said in a shaky voice.

"They call me by many names, but you can call me Overlord." The orb said. "I need your help in something."

"And what may that be?" She asks.

"I have some enemies that you may help me 'capture'." Overlord told the girl chuckling a little bit.

"Show me who they are and I'll help you, but I'll want something in return." Jayden said darkly and having evil in her eyes.

"And what may that be?" He asked curious of the six year old.

"If I come and join your group, I don't want people to lie to me and hide stuff from me and always tell me the truth. Can you guys do that?" She asked.

"I promise." The Overlord lied.

"Very well then, but who are these people you want to capture?" She questioned.

"Scales bring the picture I have in my room and show our little friend our enemies." He commanded the snake and then the snake left. A few moments later the snake came back. He showed the picture to Jayden.

"That's my family." She said stunned. "No. They WERE my family, they lied to me. They probably don't even care about me."

"Do you want revenge?" The Overlord asked darkly.

"Yes. Yes I do." She said darkly. But inside her she still loved her family even though they lied to her, but she ignored it. "But were just going to capture them, right?" She asked curious hoping nothing more painful or hurtful.

"Of course, just 'capture' them." He said chuckling.

"Will you like to be the ruler of my army of snakes?" He asked.

"Yes, I would." She said.

"Very well then. Also my army is called the Serpentine." He said. "Probably you would like to go home right now."

"Yes I would, but how do I get out?" Jayden asked.

"Why not ask one of your servants to take you home." The Overlord told the girl.

"You there," She pointed at a random snake that was a Constrictai. "Get me home."

-Next Day (Saturday)-

Jayden woke up from her sleep. She went to the kitchen to find something to eat. Suddenly her mom and dad woke up from there sleep and came to the kitchen to eat.

"Good morning Jayden." her dad said giving his daughter a hug and a morning kiss on the forehead.

"What would you like for breakfast sweetie?" Nya asked her daughter.

Just then Jay's phone rang. Jay got his phone from the table and answered it.

"Hey Kai. What's up?" He asked his friend. "What! Now! I'll be right there, hold on."

And with that he hanged up.

"What's wrong?" Nya asked his husband.

Jay went to Nya and whispered something to her ear.

"The Serpentine came back. Kai and Cole are fighting them but they need more help, so I'm going." Jay whispered in Nya's ear.

"Be careful." She whispered back.

When Jay and Nya thought there daughter wasn't hearing, they were wrong. Jayden was hearing every word. But in her mind the only thing she could think of was 'Uh oh.'

**So what do you think? Bad? Good? Well please review and Happy Late Christmas and Happy New Year!**


	4. Chapter 4

** Hello people this is chapter 4! I got help to make this chapter from my good friend Harmony, so I can't take all the credit! Hope you people like it! Please review and comment! **

"Mom what's going?" Jayden asked even though she knew exactly what's going on.

"Nothing dear." Nya told her daughter trying not to sound like she was lying.

"Jayden I got to go to work today but only for a little while." Jay told her daughter.

"On a Saturday?" She asked, but she already knew he was going to fight snakes.

"Yes and I really got to go. Bye Jayden. Bye Nya." He said and gave a kiss to Jayden and Nya.

When Jay got to the fight he changed into his blue ninja suit and got out his lightning blade.

"Finally your here!" Cole yelled taking down a Hypnobrai

"Where's Zane?" Jay asked electrifying a Venomari.

"He's on his way." Kai told him.

A few minutes later Zane came to the fight.

"Hello my brothers." He told them taking out his blade.

"Zane!" All the Ninjas yelled to their robotic friend.

The ninjas were fighting the snake for 30 more minutes.

"Retreat!" Scales yelled, and all the snakes from all of the tribes left. But one Constrictai got his sword and went to one of the Ninjas. The Ninja didn't see him because the snake was behind him. The snake lift his sword up so he could cut the ninja.

"Jay!" Cole yelled looking at the Constrictai that wanted to cut his friend, but it was to late. The snake managed to cut a straight line in both of his legs and a small cut in his arms. But before the snake could escape Zane froze him with his blade. Jay was lying on the ground unconscious and blood all over.

"We got to take him to the hospital quick." Kai said.

"But we don't have are golden weapons that turn into vehicles, and the dragons are with Lloyd." Cole told them looking at Zane who was taking Jay's pulse.

"Then we'll carry him." Kai said lifting Jay's legs.

All the three Ninjas started carrying Jay to the hospital.

-At The Hospital-

"You think we should tell my sis." Kai told his friends, while being in the waiting room.

"Actually Kai, Nya has the right to know." Zane told the red ninja.

"But what about Jayden?" Cole asked.

"I don't know, but we got to tell my sis." Kai said and got his phone to call Nya.

-At The Apartment-

Nya was sitting in the sofa in the living room reading a book. But when she was reading, she couldn't concentrate much. She sensed something was wrong but she didn't know what. Jayden was in her room drawing. She was drawing her mom and dad, but she still felt mad because they lied to her. When she was done she went to show it to her mom. Nya was still reading her book when her phone rang. She picked up her phone and saw who the caller was. Kai.

"Hi Kai." Nya said through the phone in a cheerful voice.

"Hi-i Ny-ya." Kai said a little bit shaky.

"What's wrong Kai, your voice sounds shaky?" Nya asked.

But then she remembered that Jay went to fight the Serpentine with Kai and the others.

"Kai do you know where Jay is?" Nya said worried, scared something had happened to him.

"Nya." Kai said barely even saying her name.

"Kai where is Jay?" Nya said firmly but scared at the same time.

"At the hospital." Kai said.

"What! Where! Why?" Nya said starting to cry.

"One of the Serpentine came behind Jay with a sword, but Jay didn't notice him so he got cut in the lags and in the arms." Kai said.

Nya started to cry even more. She didn't want Jay to die. She didn't want to take care of Jayden by herself. But how would she tell Jayden that her dad was in the hospital? Matter of fact, Jayden will ask Nya _why_ her dad is in the hospital. And she couldn't tell her daughter that her dad and mom are a ninja and samurai. When Jayden got to the living room she saw her mom cry, and then she saw her mom was in the phone.

"Mom?" Jayden asked.

Nya looked up to see her daughter was a few feet away from her. She stood up still having tears in her eyes.

"Nya? Nya are you there?" Kai said through the phone.

"Yeah I'm still here." She told her brother.

"Nya I know you'll probably want to come to the hospital. But don't, take care of Jayden and still keep the secret form her. We'll keep an eye on Jay and either Zane, Cole or me will call you if something happens. Tomorrow I'll go to your apartment to take care od Jayden so you can come to the hospital." Kai told his sister.

"Ok, I got to go Jayden is here with me. Bye." Then Nya hanged up.

"Mom, what's going on?" Jayden asked not knowing what was happening.

"Nothing dear." Nya lied.

"Mom why are you crying?" Jayden asked.

"From the book I was reading." She lied again.

Jayden knew something was going on but didn't say anything.

"So Jayden what would you like for lunch?" Nya asked changing the subject.

"How about some mac and cheese." Jayden responded, and with that Nya went to the kitchen still feeling sad and worried in what happened to her husband.

-At Night-

Jayden went outside waiting for Scales. She was wearing a gray shirt, light blue jeans and gray vans. Nya was inside the apartment. She couldn't sleep for what happen to Jay. So she came out of bed and went to check her daughter. When she went inside she didn't find her daughter. She started to freak out. She went to look for her all over the apartment but didn't find her. Nya went to her room and changed into a red shirt, a dark blue jeans and red converse. Then she went outdoors to see if her daughter was outside. When Nya opened the door she opened it slowly peeking outside. When she did she saw her daughter. When she was going to tell her daughter to come inside, she saw something or someone coming to her daughter. So she kept standing were she was. Then she saw who that something is or rather someone. Scales. She was shocked. When she was about to get her daughter she saw Scales bowing to her. They left walking in the opposite direction from her. Nya didn't know what was happening but went to follow Scales and her daughter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello people please enjoy this chapter and review!**

Nya went to follow her daughter and end it up in the desert, she didn't know what was happening the only thing she knew was that her daughter was hiding something from her. When Nya thought she was lost for good, Jayden and Scales opened a door leading to the tribes. She opened the door and saw all the tribes from all the tombs. Nya gasped in what she saw. Then she saw that all the snakes were bowing down to her daughter. She didn't know what was going on but she still kept quiet. But what she most feared is when she saw the Overlord. That made no sense to her, Lloyd defeated the Overlord. But then she figured it out, Lloyd defeated the Overlord but never destroyed him. She gasped in horror as she saw that her daughter was leading the Serpentine and the Overlord was telling her daughter what to do. _But why would she do that? _Nya told herself. She left the desert and went back to her apartment. Nya was dialing to her brothers phone.

"Hello?" Cole said through the other side.

"Cole? Is that you?" Nya asked through the other side curious that her brother didn't answer.

"Yeah its me. But why are you calling in the middle of the night?" He asked.

"Its about Jayden." Nya told him.

"What about her?" He asked again.

"Look, tomorrow early in the morning I need to see everyone in the room Jay is staying in the hospital." She said sternly.

"_Everybody_?" He asks.

"Yes, everybody." She says a bit annoyed.

"You mean like, Lloyd, Zane, Kai, Sensei Wu etc." He says confused.

"Yes everybody and I mean everybody." She said more firmly.

"But why?" He asked curious.

"I tell you guys when were in the hospital." She says and hangs up.

_Why would she do this? _She asks herself starting to cry.

"I just hope she doesn't get hurt until I know what to do." She told herself and went back to bed half sleeping through the rest of the night.

-Next Day-

Nya woke up from her sleep and went to check on Jayden. She saw that Jayden was fast asleep in her bed. She went to get her phone and dialed Victoria's number. Victoria is Grace mother. But Nya and Victoria have a really close friendship with each other. And if someone needs help the other person is always there to help.

"Hello?" Victoria said through the other side.

"Hey Victoria, it's me Nya." Nya said through the other line.

"Hey Nya!" Victoria says in a cheerful voice.

"Victoria I need a favor?" Nya asked hoping she would say yes.

"Sure anything!" She says still in a cheerful voice.

"You think you can take care of Jayden for a while? I have to do some stuff and I can't take her with me." She explains.

"Sure I can! And probably Grace would like to have a friend over!" Victoria said.

"Thanks." Nya said and hanged up.

When she went to the kitchen she saw her daughter looking for food.

"Hey Jayden." She said to her daughter.

"Hi mom." She said with her cheerful voice. "Mom where's dad?"

Nya didn't move for a few seconds and didn't responded.

"He won't be coming home for a while dear." She finally said.

"Why?" Jayden said not knowing why.

"He just can't." Nya said firmly.

"Ok." Jayden said dropping the subject. But even though her mother didn't tell her why, she knew something was going on.

"Jayden your going to go to your friend Grace house." Nya said taking a new subject.

"Ok!" Jayden said cheerfully "When do I go to her house?" She asked.

"After breakfast. So go get ready and when you come back breakfast would be ready." Nya said

"Ok." Jayden said and left to go change.

* * *

When Nya was done leaving her daughter in her friends house she went to the hospital. When she arrived in the room she saw her husband awake and everybody in the room.

She saw Jay, Kai, Cole, Zane, Lloyd, Misako, Garmadon and Sensei Wu.

"You said everybody." Cole said to Nya.

Before she did anything she went to Jay and gave him a kiss in the lips and a hug.

"I'm glad your alive!" She said with a smile.

"Glad to be alive." He said having a small chuckle escape through his lips.

"Ok enough with the love scene. Why did you call all of us here Nya?" Kai said ruining the love scene of Jay and Nya.

Nya started looking down but then looked up to see everybody staring at her. Then she spoke.

"There not gone." She in a soft tone.

"Who's not gone?" Zane asked.

"The Overlord isn't gone." She said louder and having a bit of anger in her voice. Everybody gasped but also didn't know what to think.

"But I defeated him." Lloyd said.

"True, you did defeate him, but you didn't destroy him." Nya said.

"But how do you know his not gone?" Misako asked.

"He's not the only one that isn't gone." She said looking at the floor.

"What do you mean?" Jay asked.

"You know the snakes you guys were fighting." She said.

"The Serpentine are back!" Sensei said shocked. Nya nodded.

"We have to stop them!" Garmadon said now coming to the conversation.

"But guess who's leading the Serpentine and following every command the Overlord is telling." Nya said looking to the ground and starting to cry.

"Who would be stupid enough to do that!?" Cole says.

Nya started to cry even more and went to Jay and laid her face on his chest.

"Nya?" Jay said softly to his wife.

"Jayden." She said.

"What about Jayden?" Zane asked.

Nya lifted her head from Jay's chest and looked at everyone.

"Jayden is leading the Serpentine and obeying every command the Overlord is telling her to do." She said.

Now she was crying as hard as she could and went back to Jay's chest that was lying on the hospital bed. Everybody gasped in horror but nobody was more surprised than Jay. _Was I hearing right? _Jay asked himself even though he knew he did. Jay was starting to have tears in his eyes. Knowing that his own daughter went to the dark side.

**Hey people I hope you like the chapter. I'll probably not be updating the next chapter anytime soon so it might be a while for the next chapter because I still have my other story and because I have a lot of things to do at home and in school. I'm sorry but I don't have time to type anything I'll try I'll truly will try to update soon for this chapter and from my other story too, but no promises. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Please review! **

**-I do not own Ninjago- **

Everyone was still in shock in what Nya told them about Jayden.

"We have to help the poor child." Says Sensei Wu.

"But we need to do it quickly. She doesn't know what she's getting herself into." Says Garmadon closing his eyes and looking to the ground remembering the days when the Overlord tricked him.

"But how?" Kai asked.

"Don't we need to know first _why_ she went to the dark side." Zane told everybody.

Everybody looked at Nya and Jay. They both shook there heads.

"This means were ninjas again, right?" Asks Cole really excited. Sensei Wu nodded his head.

"That means all of you guys need to move back to the Bounty." Lloyd informs.

"I can move to the Bounty today." Zane said.

"Kai and me can move to the Bounty today also." Cole told everybody.

"What about you two?" Lloyd asked.

"W-What a-about Jay-yden?" Nya says barley getting the words out.

"Make something up." Says Kai.

"Ok." Jay said.

"When are you getting out of the hospital?" Nya asked her husband.

"Today." Jay says.

* * *

Everybody went back to the Bounty while Jay and Nya went to get Jayden from her friends house.

"Hey Victoria. I came to pick up Jayden." Nya says to Victoria.

"Jayden! Your mom is here!" She yells.

Jayden comes up to see her mom and _dad_.

"Dad! Your back!" Jayden yells and gives her dad a hug.

Jay felt pain. Pain in his heart, knowing that his own daughter that he is hugging right now, has turn to the dark side.

They left the house and went to the Bounty. When they arrived Jayden felt puzzled.

"What are we doing here?" She asked her parents.

"Were going to live here for a couple of months." Nya says.

"Why?" She asked.

"No reason. Just for a vacation." His dad says to his daughter.

_But how am I going to go to the Overlord? _She thought to herself.

When they were at the deck. She saw that her whole family was there.

"Are we all going to stay here?" She asked not knowing if we were all going to fit.

"Don't worry, we'll all fit." Says Lloyd with a smile.

Jayden smiles back to her Uncle Lloyd.

"I'll show you to your room." Says Misako.

They went through a few hallways when they reached to a door. Misako opened the door. There were two beds, one big closet, bathroom and a cabinet.

"This will be your room." Said Misako and left.

"Mom I still don't understand, why are we staying here?" Asked Jayden still puzzled in this whole staying idea.

"It's what your dad said. Were staying here for a vacation." Nya said trying not to show that she is lying.

"Ok." Jayden says dropping the subject.

* * *

It was night and everybody was asleep, well almost everybody. Jayden tip toed out of the room. She went through the hallways trying to get to the deck. When she did she found someone else in the deck too. She looked closer and saw it was Uncle Lloyd's dad. Garmadon looked over his shoulder and saw it was Jayden.

"Hello Jayden." He said having a smile.

"Hi." She replied back.

"Why are you still up so late?" He asked even though he had a pretty good idea why.

"Couldn't sleep." She lied. "And you?"

"Just thinking of my past." He said, remembering the days when he was Lord Garmadon.

"Do you like your past?" She asked out of curiosity.

"Every time I think about my past, I feel like I'm stepping into my nightmare all over again." He explains.

"So you don't like your past." She says.

"Just listen to me carefully." He says, going to where she is and getting to the same height as her so he could look straight into her eyes.

"You can't trust no one. No matter how many present or stuff they give you. If you don't know them, don't trust them. There just there to poison you and so you can do the dirty work. The only people you can trust are here in the Bounty. Understand you have people that love and care about you and they don't want to see you get hurt. Don't make the same mistake I did. I trusted someone and they betrayed me. It even happen to your Uncle Lloyd too. He trusted someone, but he only got tricked by his _friend. _Don't make the same mistake as we did. Be better then we are. Please do that." After he finished telling her that he went inside.

_What did he mean by that?_ She thought to herself.

But then she thought about the Overlord. True, she doesn't know the Overlord that much. And yes, he gave her to rule the Serpentine.

_But Grandpa Garmadon doesn't know the Overlord or the Serpentine or dose he?_ she thought to herself.

* * *

"Where is that girl!" He screamed at Scales.

"I do not know. She wasssn't outssside of her apartment." Scales explains.

Just then a snake came in running inside the room the Overlord and Scales were.

"I have news." he says.

"Then what is it you brainless snake." The Overlord hisses.

"The girl is with the Ninjas. She is living in the Bounty like the Ninjas lived six years ago." he says then he left.

"So the worthless girl is staying with my enemies." He explains to know one in particular.

"What shall we do?" He asked.

"Nothing." He explains plainly.

"Nothing?" He repeated confused.

"I want her to stay there so when she comes back she'll have loads of information from my enemies." He said chuckling.

-Next Day-

"Mom, what about school?" Jayden says giving a big yawn.

"You won't have school for a couple of months." Nya says.

"Ok." She said giving a smile that she isn't going to return to school for some time.

Jayden went to try and find the kitchen but just bumped into someone.

_I got to stop bumping into people. _She thought to herself. When she looked up she saw it was Uncle Lloyd.

"Hey Uncle!" She says in her happy tune.

But then she remembered that he also lied to her. She started getting mad but didn't showed it.

"Hey Jayden." He exclaims. "Have you seen Jay, I mean your dad?"

"His still in the room." She explains, then Lloyd left.

_Why does my life have to be so difficult? _She thought to herself and went back to searching for the kitchen.

**Review! :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! I really appreciated the reviews! Thank you!**

**-I do not own Ninjago-**

When she found the kitchen she looked inside to see if anyone was inside, and saw that there was someone in the kitchen. Uncle Zane.

"Good morning Jayden!" He said happily. "Do you want to try my famous chocolate chip pancakes?"

"May I!?" She asked curiously.

Zane got a warm pancake from the plate. It was golden brown with chocolate chip all over it. Jayden took a big bite of the pancake.

"It's so good!" She exclaims getting another piece in her mouth.

"I thought you might like it!" He says finishing off the other pancakes.

"Save some for us."

Both Zane and Jayden looked to see who it was. Kai.

* * *

They all ate breakfast, but while they were eating Jayden saw everybody laughing and smiling. She tried imagining them as her age or a little older. Better yet, she was imagining them as ninjas.

_Were they always this childish? _She thought, even laughing a little bit.

_No. They betrayed you and your going to betray them back. But, their my family and I still love them. What's more important? Revenge or family? _

"What's up Jayden? You seem kinda distance?" Cole asked looking at her, then everybody was looking at her.

She sighted and smiled, "Nothing, nothing's wrong."

_Family. _She thought.

* * *

When she was done eating with her family, she saw that everybody went to sleep again. She took this chance to get to the Overlord. She got her backpack from school, she looked inside and saw all her school supplies and journals. She took all her school stuff and put it on top of her bed and put some clothes and shoes. She then went to the kitchen, she grabbed a couple of water bottles and made two sandwiches. She put the food on her backpack and went to the deck. She saw that they were on land. She jumped off the ship and went running. But what she didn't expect was that some people were following her.

* * *

She got to the desert where Scales took her to. Jayden saw the entrance and went in. But the people weren't far behind.

She saw all the snakes from all the tribes and they all looked at her. She smirked.

"Where is the Overlord?" Jayden asked.

"In hisss room." One snake answered. Jayden nodded and went to his room.

When she got there she just opened the door, went inside and closed it behind her.

"Well if it isn't my girl." He hissed.

"I don't want to betray my family anymore!" She told him immediately.

"What!" He exclaims.

"I love my family. And I'm not going to betray them. So what if they were ninjas, maybe they'll help me be a ninja too. But I don't want to work with you no more." She says confidentially.

"You don't have to." He chuckles.

Just then he grew bigger and bigger and then he went inside her.

"Ahhhhh!" Jayden screamed. She screamed and screamed as if there was no tomorrow. She looked at herself. She was still normal, nothing changed.

_Now I am inside you! _The Overlord said through her thoughts.

_No! Get out of me! I don't want you! _She screamed through her thoughts. She started to freak out, she didn't know what to do.

_Mom! Mom and dad! Family! She thought. _

"They'll help me." She said and left the room. She still saw the snakes. But she ignored them and went outside.

When she was outside she saw all of her Uncles (Lloyd, Kai, Cole and Zane) in a t-shirt and jeans.

"Help!" She yelled to her Uncles.

"Jayden your safe." Kai says giving her a hug and backing away.

"No, I'm not safe!" She yelled.

"What do you mean?" Cole asks.

She started crying as hard as she could, trying to get the words out.

"The Overlord is inside!" She says.

"Garmadon!" All the boys say. Jayden looked confused. Not knowing what Grandpa Garmadon had to do with this.

"Jayden why did you went to the dark side?" Lloyd asks.

Her crying was fading to anger.

"You lied to me!" She yells in anger.

"I do not understand." Zane says with confusion.

"I know you were ninjas before mom and dad had me!" She yells at them

Everybody looked at her and she was crying again.

"We didn't want to tell you because we didn't want to see you get hurt. But I guess you still got hurt and found the Overlord." Kai says sighting.

"I didn't find him, he found me." She admits. "Scales,"

"Scales!" The boys said together interrupting Jayden.

Jayden just sighted and continued her sentence.

"Scales found me when I was in school." She started.

_Flashback_

_"Ssso thisss isss Jayden." Asked a snake. Jayden looked at the person she bumped into but when she looked she saw that it was a snake._

_"Yes I'm Jayden. But who are you?" She asked._

_"I am not going to harm you little girl jussst tell me where your Ninja dad and your Sssamurai mom are." He asked._

_"My what!?" She asked not knowing what he was talking about._

_"Jayden get out of there." Yelled Grace pulling Jayden from her arm as far away as possible from the snake. But then the snake left._

_"Who was that snake?" Grace asked her best friend._

_"I don't know but what did he mean by my dad being a ninja and my mom being a Samurai?" Jayden questioned. Just then the bell rang._

_"I don't know but we got to get going recess is over." Grace said. Then Jayden and Grace went back to the classroom._

_Flashback Over_

"And that's the story in how Scales found me." Jayden says.

"But how did you found out we were ninjas?" Lloyd asked.

"By the internet." She says.

"Oh ok." Cole says.

_But you want to betray them for lying to you._ The Overlord hisses through her thoughts.

"Get out off me!" She yells like she was crazy.

"We must take Jayden to Garmadon." Zane tells everybody.

"What does Grandpa Garmadon have to do with this?" Jayden asks having both of her hands in her head.

"Because the same thing happened to your Grandpa Garmadon." Kai tells her.

"I don't get it?" She asks again.

_Your Grandpa Garmadon was my enemy, and he will also be your enemy._ The Overlord hisses again.

"Get out of me!" Jayden yells again.

"We have to take her to the Bounty now!" Lloyd yells. Everyone else nods. While Cole is carrying Jayden bridal style.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi and thanks for reviewing! Hope you like the chapter!**

The Ninjas took Jayden to the Bounty. When they arrived they see Jay and Nya talking in the deck, but then notice Cole carrying Jayden. The ninjas went to the deck and was running to where Jay and Nya were.

"Oh my gosh Jayden are you ok." Nya said running to her daughter worrying about what happen.

"The Overlord." Kai said panting.

"What about him?" Jay asked holding Jayden.

"The Overlord is inside her." Zane told them.

"WHAT!" Both Jay and Nya yelled.

"Mommy, I'm sorry. I really am, please help me." Jayden begged letting another scream escape her lips.

"Don't worry honey, everything is going to be ok." Said Nya trying to hold back the tears in her eyes.

"Who is that screaming?" Garmadon asked unaware in what's happening, behind him was Misako and Wu.

"Dad please we need your help!" Lloyd begged.

"What's happening?" He asked having a concerned look.

"The Overlord is inside me!" Screamed Jayden having tears fall in the wooden floor.

"What!" Garmadon said in astonishment.

Garmadon went to Jayden who was in the arms of her father.

"Do you know how to take the Overlord out of her?" Asked Jay trying to hold the tears from his eyes.

"No." Said Garmadon almost in a soft whisper but loud enough for everybody to hear.

Nya couldn't hold it any longer, she let the tears fall franticly and laid on the shoulder of Misako who was trying to calm her down.

"When the Overlord posses you, you can't do anything about. Just hope he leaves you." He said as softly as possible.

Jay also couldn't hold back the tears, so he just let them fall in the hard wooden floor.

"But there is something I don't understand." He said.

"And that is?" Jayden asked.

"If the Overlord already possessed you, why isn't he turning into his normal form?" He questioned.

"Yes, why hasn't he?" Misako asked, stroking Nya's hair to calm her down.

_Because I will torture them, every single one of them, and every single day, until they die of torture. I want to see them being tortured and not just die. What is the fun of that? And the best part of it, is that you will be the one doing it. _The Overlord hisses and laughs at the same time in Jayden's head.

"No! Please no!" Jayden screams to the Overlord. She couldn't bare to see her family tortured and especially if she's the one torturing them.

"What happen. What did he tell you?" Wu asks.

"The reason he hasn't returned into his normal form is because he wants to torture you. Every single one of you tortured, and he wants me to be the one who's going to torture you." Jayden says crying like that is the only thing she could think of, and at the moment it was.

Everybody gasped in what Jayden said. None of them wanted to be tortured especially not from Jayden.

"The only way we can help you is by telling us how everything happened and only telling us the truth." Garmadon said. Jayden nodded.

Everybody went to the bridge so that Jayden can tell everything she knows.

"Honey, please tell us, why did you went to the dark side?" Nya said holding back her tears so she could hear her answer.

"Because all of you lied to me!" She yelled at them in madness.

"But we never lied to you?" Jay asked in confusion.

"She knows were Ninjas." Cole says clearing Jay's confusion.

"How did you," Jay started but was cut off by Kai.

"Internet." Kai says, still surprise she found them in the internet.

"Why did you?" Jayden says so softly.

"To protect you." Zane says.

"From who?" She asks.

"From the Overlord." Wu says.

"But you didn't find out the Overlord was still alive until you saw me possessed." Jayden says confused.

"We all knew the Overlord was alive when Nya followed you." Misako told her.

"That's why mom, dad and me came to the Bounty. You did it to protect me." She said now realizing this wasn't a vacation. "That also explains the conversation I had with Grandpa Garmadon."

"Wait you two had a conversation." Says Jay trying to get all the pieces together.

"Well, it all started like this," started Jayden.

_Flashback_

_It was night and everybody was asleep, well almost everybody. Jayden tip toed out of the room. She went through the hallways trying to get to the deck. When she did she found someone else in the deck too. She looked closer and saw it was Uncle Lloyd's dad. Garmadon looked over his shoulder and saw it was Jayden._

_"Hello Jayden." He said having a smile._

_"Hi." She replied back._

_"Why are you still up so late?" He asked even though he had a pretty good idea why._

_"Couldn't sleep." She lied. "And you?"_

_"Just thinking of my past." He said, remembering the days when he was Lord Garmadon._

_"Do you like your past?" She asked out of curiosity._

_"Every time I think about my past, I feel like I'm stepping into my nightmare all over again." He explains._

_"So you don't like your past." She says._

_"Just listen to me carefully." He says, going to where she is and getting to the same height as her so he could look straight into her eyes._

_"You can't trust no one. No matter how many present or stuff they give you. If you don't know them, don't trust them. There just there to poison you and so you can do the dirty work. The only people you can trust are here in the Bounty. Understand you have people that love and care about you and they don't want to see you get hurt. Don't make the same mistake I did. I trusted someone and they betrayed me. It even happen to your Uncle Lloyd too. He trusted someone, but he only got tricked by his friend. Don't make the same mistake as we did. Be better then we are. Please do that." After he finished telling her tha_t _he went inside._

_Flashback Over _

"And that's it." Jayden said finishing it.

_Destroy them. _Said the Overlord.

"No! Please get out of me!" Screamed Jayden falling on her knees.

Nya went running to her child, not paying attention to anything else. She hugged her and didn't plan on letting her go. Who knew the little girl that wouldn't harm a fly, would end up in such a mess.

"Don't worry we'll get him out of you." Nya said trying to calm her down.

"Sensei, isn't there something we could do?" Zane asked.

"I don't think so, but I'll see in what I can do, right now we can only prepare for the worst." Said Sensei, after that he sighted.

**Review!**


End file.
